


Dom

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To miejsce wyjątkowe. Jednocześnie budynek, ale i stan duszy. Miejsce w którym skupiają wszyscy ci, na których najbardziej nam zależy. Harry też ma takie miejsce i takich ludzi. I to czyni z niego szczęśliwego człowieka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom

W zalanej słońcem Dolinie Godryka stoi biały, na pierwszy rzut oka niepozorny, piętrowy dom z dachem wyłożonym czerwonymi dachówkami. W oknach wiszą ażurowe firanki z motywami liści lub kwiatów, na parapecie stoi doniczka kolorowych pelargonii. Ciszę przerywa dzwonek do drzwi, podnoszący wrzawę w spokojnym dotąd domu. Otwiera je mężczyzna średniego wzrostu z rozczochranymi, czarnymi włosami, ziewając przeciągle i piorunując wzrokiem roześmianych bliźniaków.

— Wcześniej nie można było? — burknął, przecierając oczy i wpuszczając ich do środka.

— Wcześniej?! — zaśmiali się. — Jest prawie dwunasta, Harry. Nie chcemy wiedzieć, co nasza siostrzyczka robiła z tobą w nocy, ale wyglądasz jak po trudnym i wyjątkowo wyczerpującym maratonie.

— A co ja mogłam zrobić z mężem, który wszedł do domu, rzucił walizkę w kąt i padł jak długi na łóżko? — zaśmiała się Ginny, wychodząc z sypialni. — Ostatnimi czasy bardziej go nie mam niż mam. Od kiedy dostał awans, jest w ciągłych rozjazdach, delegacjach, na spotkaniach i rozmowach, z których prawie zawsze wraca w stanie wskazującym na całkowitą niezdolność do niczego, a już na pewno nie do seksu.

— Kobieto, daruj — jęknął Harry i wywrócił oczami.

— Wybacz kochanie, zapomniałam, że ty i twoja praca jesteście nietykalni — zaśmiała się Ginny i spojrzała na rozbawionych, wręcz zanoszących się ze śmiechu braci. — Wejdźcie do salonu i nie zawadzajcie mi w korytarzu.

Mężczyźni pokazali jej języki i rozsiedli się w fotelach. Dwóch rudowłosych, wysokich chudzielców ze zdecydowanie za długimi kończynami i zbyt szerokimi uśmiechami zerkało na siebie, jakby rozmawiali ze sobą bez użycia słów. Harry, który wszedł do pokoju chwilę po nich, ponownie wywrócił oczami. Znał te spojrzenia, znał te zachowania i znał swoich szwagrów. Nigdy nie pojawiali się bez powodu, chyba że chcieli akurat zabrać gdzieś dzieciaki lub jeszcze bardziej rozpieścić najmłodszą latorośl rodziny. Opadł na kanapę naprzeciw nich i założył nogę na nogę.

— Jakiś problem, panowie? — zapytał, unosząc lekko brwi.

— Tak.

— Nie!

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem i wyciągnął różdżkę, którą zwykle nosił wsuniętą w spodnie. Obrócił ją w palcach i wykrzywił kąciki ust.

— A więc tak czy nie? Musicie się zdecydować.

Bliźniacy westchnęli i spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, a potem na siedzącego przed nimi mężczyznę. Skądś znali ten uśmiech, kogoś im on przypominał, tylko jak na złość nie umieli sobie przypomnieć, kogo. To samo zresztą tyczyło się oczu. Niby wciąż zielone, ciepłe i błyszczące, jednak skrywały głębię, która nie miała żadnego związku z przeszłością Harry'ego. Potrząsnęli jednocześnie głowami.

— Zakochałem się — wyjaśnił Fred.

— Nie, to ja się zakochałem — odciął się George.

Obaj zaczęli się kłócić, który zakochał się wcześniej, który później, który w ogóle jest zakochany, a któremu się to tylko wydaje. Siedzący przed nimi Potter czuł się, jakby oglądał tani, źle wyreżyserowany sitcom, który zamiast śmieszyć wywołuje zażenowanie. Nie wiedział, kiedy bliźniacy przestali go bawić, a zaczęli irytować, kiedy jego własna żona przestała go pociągać, a zaczęła być zwykłą kobietą, jakich wiele, chociaż nie — wiedział, tylko nie chciał jeszcze przyznać się przed samym sobą, że to, co zaczął kilka miesięcy temu, ma już teraz aż tak wielki wpływ na jego światopogląd i życie. Jedną niezmienną rzeczą, taką, której naprawdę nikt nie byłby w stanie zmienić, była jego miłość do dzieci. James, Albus i Lily już do końca życia pozostaną jego światełkami w tunelu.

— Harry, czy ty nas w ogóle słuchasz? — zapytał Fred, machając przyjacielowi ręką przed oczami.

— Wybaczcie, zamyśliłem się — wyjaśnił i rzucił im przepraszający uśmiech. Bliźniacy wywrócili oczami i westchnęli teatralnie.

— Mówiliśmy o naszej miłość, o naszej słodkiej Hannie — mruknął rozmarzony George.

— Jeszcze nie waszej i tak uściślając, to będzie mogła należeć tylko do jednego z was — zauważył Harry. — Zresztą nie mam pojęcia, o co się tak zawzięcie kłócicie. Dziewczyna jak każda inna. Ni to piękna, ni wyjątkowa. Zwykła, najzwyklejsza.

— Harry! — krzyknęli. — Ona jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

— Piękna!

— Mądra! Ty tego jednak nie zrozumiesz, masz swoją Ginny, poza którą świata nie widzisz i żadna inna nie będzie w stanie ci zawrócić w głowie.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Żadna inna być może nie, ale jeden inny to już całkiem inna sprawa. I kategoria. Nie miał zamiaru zastanawiać się, podczas której delegacji ich spojrzenia spotkały się w dusznym, wypełnionym dymem tytoniowym pomieszczeniu, weszły na wojenną ścieżkę i zakończyły swój żywot, kiedy ich właściciele zaczynają pieprzyć się w tandetnym hotelowym pokoju na skrzypiącym łóżku. Od tamtego czasu słowo „wojna” nabrało dla Harry'ego zupełnie innego wydźwięku.

***

Kółka walizki terkotały po bruku niebezpiecznie głośno, krawat przyduszał, a spodnie wydawały się zdecydowanie zbyt ciasne w pewnych miejscach. To niezwykle irytowało i wydłużało głupie pięćset metrów drogi do tysięcy kilometrów pieszego spaceru przez pustynię bez kropelki wody. Harry uśmiechnął się cynicznie. Wody to akurat było aż za dużo. Ledwo wyszedł z kolejnego nudnego spotkania, na którym musiał opowiadać o najnowszych, wciąż jeszcze eksperymentalnych metodach łapania przestępców posługujących się magicznymi barierami, kiedy na czubek jego nosa spadła wielka kropla deszczu. Harry nienawidził deszczu niemal równie mocno jak swojej pracy i gdyby tylko nie dawała ona wystarczająco dobrego alibi, rzuciłby ją już dawno temu. Nie tego szukał, kończąc pieprzony kurs. Jest młodym, aktywnym, pełnym życia mężczyzną. Nie dla niego krawat, wystawna szata, skórzane, cholernie niewygodne buty i przymus tłumaczenia podstarzałym pismakom czegoś, czego i tak nigdy nie zrozumieją. Kiedy jednak, pewnego dnia, w tym samym co zwykle zadymionym pokoju zobaczył ten tyłek, przestał ją tak bardzo nienawidzić. Opięte czarnymi spodniami, kształtne pośladki, należące do pewnego arystokraty, którego szare oczy zlewały się z mgiełką, którą wypełnione było pomieszczenie. Harry pamiętał jak dziś, że mężczyzna trzymał w smukłych, wypielęgnowanych palcach kij i celował nim w trójkąt bil ułożonych na zielonym obiciu stołu bilardowego. Pamiętał, jak sam sięgnął po jeden z nich i stanął po drugiej stronie z wyzywającą miną. Otrzymał w odpowiedzi leniwy, przyzwalający uśmiech. Szare oczy skrzyżowały się z jego własnymi, a dzierżony w jego rękach kij rozbił trójkąt. Patrzył na niego w pewien charakterystyczny sposób. Wyzywał do walki, ale nie ze sobą, a ze światem i tamtego dnia Harry uznał, że nie ma niczego do stracenia. Niewiele się pomylił.

Pchnął drzwi małego, ale dość dobrze znanego mu hotelu, otrzepując się z wody. Recepcjonista bez słowa podał mu kluczyk i uśmiechnął się. Odwzajemnił uśmiech,wziął walizkę w dłoń i ruszył schodami na trzecie piętro. Przekręcił klucz w zamku i otworzył drzwi. Przywitał go widok śpiącego na łóżku jasnowłosego mężczyzny w ciemnoczerwonej, rozpiętej koszuli. Kosmyki włosów rozsypały się frywolnie na ciemnozielonej narzucie. Harry zmrużył oczy, jego wyobraźnia pracowała w przyspieszonym tempie. Delikatna linia złotych włosków na brzuchu Draco powodowała, że w niewygodnych już spodniach robiło się jeszcze mniej miejsca. Harry odrzucił mokrą marynarkę na krzesło i cicho odstawił walizkę na bok. Pochylił się nad kochankiem, łaskocząc wilgotnymi włosami jego policzek. Powieki Malfoya drgnęły i uniosły się powoli.

— Twoje fantazje erotyczne nie mają granic, Potter — mruknął, przeciągając się leniwie. — Spóźniłeś się.

— Wiem, przepraszam — szepnął i nie tłumacząc niczego więcej, sięgnął po pocałunek. Ciepłe, miękkie usta poddały mu się, a palce Draco wsunęły się w jego włosy. Urok chwili prysł.

— Mokre — jęknął Malfoy, cofając się. — W ogóle jesteś cały mokry!

Harry roześmiał się głośno, donośnie i na swój sposób miękko.

— Wybacz kochanie, na dworze pada, a twój antyczny, wielki parasol został w domu.

Draco wywrócił oczami i usiadł.

— Marsz pod prysznic, ale już!

— Tylko pod warunkiem, że będziesz mi towarzyszył — mruknął nisko i sugestywnie.

Harry lubił, kiedy było ciepło. Gdy kłęby pary, wytworzone przez gorącą wodę spływającą po ich ciałach, unosiły się pod sufitem. Szum prysznica zmieszał się z jękiem kochanka, gdy zęby Harry'ego skubały wrażliwą skórę na jego szyi. Twardy członek ocierał się o pośladki i wyrywał ciche pomruki lub westchnięcia z zazwyczaj niezwykle oszczędnych w słowa ust Draco. Pod wprawnymi, znającymi jego ciało na wylot palcami powściągliwy arystokrata stawał się wulkanem namiętności. Krzyczącym, jęczącym, rzucającym się. Mocne pchnięcie, głęboko wciągnięte powietrze. Śliskie od olejku palce znaczące drogę wzdłuż jego boków. Biodra przy biodrach. Pradawna, niezawodna i jedyna w swoim rodzaju magia. Niewymagająca różdżki ani słów. Zespolenie dwóch ciał, dwóch umysłów w jedną plątaninę barw, gdzie dominuje jaskrawa, bijąca po oczach biel zmieszana z czerwienią, fioletem i zielenią.

— Mocniej — żąda, wyginając się w stronę Harry'ego, a ten ani myśli się z nim droczyć. Dłonie zacisnęły się na mlecznobiałych biodrach. Zęby zatopiły w obojczyku, kiedy jęknął jego imię, podczas gdy ciałem wstrząsnęły pierwsze spazmy rozkoszy. Jego kochanek krzyknął, szare oczy roztwarły się szeroko, nogi załamały. Harry uśmiechnął się i podtrzymał go. Odwrócił i pocałował. Powoli, spokojnie uświadamiając go, że seks to jedynie przekaz, a nie wyraz jego uczuć. Za godzinę zamienią się rolami i wtedy to jego ciało podda się tym smukłym, sprawnym palcom. Harry nigdy nie żałował dnia, w którym poznał smak prawdziwej przyjemności.

***

W Ministerstwie Magii ściany mają uszy. Przekonał się o tym Remus Lupin, który niczego nie podejrzewając, wszedł pewnego dnia do swojego gabinetu, postawił na biurku kubek aromatycznej, zielonej herbaty i zasiadł do kolejnego nudnego raportu. Z przyjemnością przedłożyłby teraz sprawy domowe nad zawodowe, był jednak zbyt odpowiedzialny, by sobie na coś takiego pozwolić. O tym, jak bardzo tego pożałuje, przekonał się już po kilku godzinach, kiedy to w sąsiednim gabinecie rozległ się donośny huk, potem szuranie krzesła, a w końcu portret na jego ścianie zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Remus spróbował to zignorować. Nauczony doświadczeniem wiedział już, że jeśli udajesz, że czegoś nie ma, to potrafi to rzeczywiście zniknąć.

— Gapił się na ciebie! — usłyszał warknięcie.

— Jestem przystojny, więc to chyba dość logiczne, że inni mężczyźni zwracają na mnie uwagę, Potter — odpowiedział drugi głos. Remus mimowolnie uniósł brwi. Była tylko jedna, jedyna osoba, która nazywała Harry'ego Pottera w tak specyficzny sposób – Draco Malfoy.

— Doskonale wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy ktoś się na ciebie gapi! — portret na ścianie zachwiał się ponownie, a Remus westchnął cicho. Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia doszedł go krótki śmiech.

— Przyzwyczaj się więc, nie oszpecę się tylko po to, by ludzie przestawi zwracać na mnie uwagę, a wielki Harry Potter miał mnie na wyłączność.

— Mam twój tyłek każdej pieprzonej nocy, kiedy jesteśmy razem — warknął mężczyzna, a dłoń biednego Remusa zmarła w połowie drogi po kubek. Zamrugał raz, potem drugi, ale głosy dochodzące z biura Harry'ego nie zniknęły, wręcz przeciwnie, stawały się coraz donośniejsze i coraz bardziej przypominały kłótnię kochanków, którymi tych dwoje najwidoczniej było. W głowie zafrapowanego mężczyzny krążyły setki pytań, od taki trywialnych jak „Oni?!” do tak zawiłych jak „Jakim cudem to jeszcze zdołało nie wyjść na światło dzienne?”. Nie znał na nie odpowiedzi i nie był pewny, czy chce je poznać. Ułyszał już wystarczająco wiele i nie był wcale przekonany o tym, czy jeśli teraz spotka Harry'ego na korytarzu, będzie umiał swobodnie spojrzeć mu w twarz. Głosy przycichły i Remus nie potrafił rozpoznać słów, wiedział jednak, że awantura jeszcze się nie skończyła, że to może być jedynie cisza przed burzą. Sięgnął po kubek i spróbował ponownie skupić się na raporcie mówiącym o jakiś matactwach finansowych jednego z pracowników Gringotta. Szło mu całkiem nieźle, przekładał kartki całkiem sprawnie do momentu, kiedy wrzawa za ścianą ponownie stała się słyszalna.

— Nie zmusisz mnie w ten sposób do przyznania się, że cię kocham! — warknął jeden z głosów.

— Właśnie to zrobiłeś — odpowiedział drugi, wyjątkowo ciepło i łagodnie.

To przebrało miarkę. Remus odłożył raport i sięgnął po marynarkę. Na dziś miał dość, napracował się za pięciu i należał mu się porządny odpoczynek, być może nawet kilka dni urlopu. W głowie kłębiło mu się tysiące myśli, a jedyne co wiedział na pewno to to, że musi uciekać jak najdalej od przycichłej nagle dwójki.

***

Ron Weasley nie lubił poniedziałków. Zdecydowanie. Ten dzień tygodnia kojarzył mu się z mnóstwem korespondencji do przejrzenia i jeszcze większą ilością papierków do podpisania. Był kierownikiem działu do zadań specjalnych, otwartego niedawno pod skrzydłami starego i dobrego Ministerstwa Magii, które było niczym więcej, jak biurem do spraw i zadań, którymi nikt inny nie chciał się zajmować. Wiązało się to z tym, że miał pod sobą grupkę gorzej wyszkolonych aurorów, mniejszy budżet do wydania i więcej pracy. Większość spraw, jakie do nich trafiały, traktowały o drobnych oszustwach wewnątrzrodzinnych, zwłokach nic nie znaczących ludzi w okolicy pubów na Nokturnie i zdrad kochanków trzeciej kochanki innego kochanka. Piastowanie tego stanowiska wiązało się również z użeraniem się z garstką niewierzących w siebie (i w niego przy okazji) ludzi o dość nikłych zdolnościach nie tylko aurorskich, ale nawet tropicielskich.

— Ron... — w drzwiach gabinetu pojawiła się głowa jego sekretarki. Nie była to kobieta zbyt piękna, nie grzeszyła również wielką inteligencją . W zasadzie jedyne co potrafiła robić, nie licząc dmuchania monstrualnie wielkich, różowych balonów z gumy, było parzenie kawy. Średniej jakości, trzeba dodać. Była to jednak jedyna sekretarka, na jaką stać było jego wydział, ale lepsza jakakolwiek niż żadna.

— Tak, Alice...? — mruknął, nie unosząc nawet głowy znad sterty raportów.

Nim kobieta zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, zza jej pleców rozległ się głos wyjątkowo wzburzonej Hermiony.

— Ronaldzie Weasley! — warknęła, wymijając Alice, która w tym momencie próbowała opanować sztukę znikania na życzenie.

— Coś się stało, kochanie? — zapytał, wstając od biurka i wyciągając ręce po jej płaszcz. Hermiona zignorowała go, rzuciła torby z zakupami na wyświechtaną kanapę i popatrzyła wilkiem na swojego męża.

— Byłeś nieuprzejmy — stwierdziła.

— Co? — zamrugał zaskoczony, nic nie rozumiejąc.

— Byłeś nieuprzejmy. Co ta biedna kobieta ci zrobiła? — zapytała Hermiona, opadając ciężko na krzesło. Ron westchnął, ale nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Przesunął jedynie w stronę swojej małżonki kubek z herbatą, którą zaparzył sobie pół godziny temu.

— Nie chcę twojej herbaty. — machnęła ręką. — Zawsze jest za słodka.

Ron westchnął ponownie i w duszy modlił się o cierpliwość. Z Hermioną, której układ hormonalny był w stanie skrajnego rozchwiania, można było rozmawiać tylko na dwa sposoby — za pomocą kiwnięcia głową lub ucieczki. W tej chwili nie mógł jednak ratować się przed nieuniknionym atakiem ciążowych wahań nastroju, a jako mężczyzna był na nie bardzo mało odporny.

— Co cię do mnie sprowadza? — zapytał tylko, przeczesując włosy ręką. Jego małżonka nie odpowiedziała, jedynie rzuciła mu na biurko cienką, zalakowaną kopertę.

— Przyszło sowią pocztą kurierską, pomyślałam, że to ważne — wyjaśniła.

Skinął głową i przełamał pieczęć. Wyciągnął cienki, wręcz prześwitujący, kruchy arkusz pergaminu, podpisany piórem z czerwonym atramentem przez samego ministra magii. W miarę jak jego oczy śledziły tekst, rozszerzały się w szoku.

— Ron, co się dzieje? — zapytała lekko podenerwowana Hermiona. — Ron, do cholery!

— Draco Malfoy został uznany za zaginionego — odpowiedział, bardzo powoli składając arkusik. — I to mnie przypadło w udziale odnalezienie go.

Kobieta jęknęła cicho, a Ron uśmiechnął się cynicznie. Czekało go poszukiwanie igły w stogu siana.

***

„Zdrajcy nie mają prawa umierać w ciemności” — tak mawiał zawsze ich pan, dlatego pomieszczenie, w którym posadzili skazańca, było z każdej strony oświetlone mnóstwem świec.

„Zdrajca nie może umrzeć, nim nie zrozumie, dlaczego ginie” - to kolejne słowa, które kierował do swoich podwładnych Voldemort i dlatego bito go zawsze w miejsce, gdzie ból odczuwany był dotkliwie, ale nie naruszał żadnego strategicznego punktu na ciele. Każdy urok rzucany był z wyczuciem i finezją, o którą Draco nie podejrzewał swoich byłych przyjaciół. Po każdej serii tortur pytali go, czy rozumie, dlaczego się tutaj znalazł i on za każdym razem, dopóki jeszcze mógł, pluł im w twarz, a kiedy nie dawał rady, odwracał przekrwione oczy i jawnie okazywał im brak szacunku.

„Zdrajca musi się widzieć” było kolejnym nakazem Lorda, dlatego też Vincent przyniósł lustra i rozwiesił je na wszystkich ścianach tak, że gdziekolwiek Draco by nie spojrzał, widział siebie i swoje nagie ciało.

„Wobec zdrajcy nie znaj litości” powtarzał i dlatego dwóch byłych Ślizgonów zapomniało o tym, że mają do czynienia z kimś, kogo „przyjaciółmi” byli kiedyś. Teraz mieli nowego pana, a ten życzył sobie, aby każdy, kto po jego śmierci przejdzie na jasną stronę, dotkliwie odczuł błąd własnej decyzji.

„Nade wszystko jednak pamiętaj, kiedy odejść i zadać zdrajcy największy ból” — to zdanie najbardziej podobało się tchórzliwej parze. Pewnego dnia przynieśli kij, używany zazwyczaj do gry w baseball. Gregory zamachnął się, uderzając nim Draco w tył głowy. Usłyszeli suchy trzask i zaśmiali się rubasznie, patrząc jak po bladej skórze ścieka karminowo czerwona strużka krwi. Ciało Malfoya spadło bezwładnie z krzesła twarzą do ziemi Jasne włosy szybko pociemniały.

„Znajdź taki rodzaj kary, który zostanie zapamiętany na bardzo, bardzo długo i po którym imię zdrajcy nie zejdzie z ust innych ludzi” — to stwierdzenie spodobało się Vincentowi. Przyniósł więc ze sobą pudełeczko larw. Otworzył je i wysypał obok ciała. Nie był na tyle mądry, by wiedzieć, że larwy, które posiadał, to czerwie i że lęgną się one jedynie w żywym organizmie, a to, czym się żywią, to martwe ludzkie truchło. On tego nie wiedział, ale na nieszczęście Draco, rana na jego głowie była idealną pożywką. Po kilku dniach od pozostawienia ciała, larwy rozpoczęły ucztowanie.

***

Harry siedział na łóżku, a jego noga podrygiwała nerwowo. Nie lubił czekać, bardzo nie lubił, szczególnie, kiedy był tak napalony, jak w tej chwili. Malfoy zwykle się nie spóźniał, ba, nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło, więc coś musiało go zatrzymać, ale, do cholery, mógł go jakoś uprzedzić, bo nie dość, że zmarnował tu już ponad godzinę, to jeszcze przyjdzie mu zaspokoić się samemu, a nieszczególnie przepadał za spuszczaniem się do sedesu. Wolał ciepłe, odpowiednio przygotowane wnętrze i jęczącego mu przy uchu partnera. Oczywiście mógł wymienić Malfoya na kogokolwiek innego, ale ktoś inny nie byłby Malfoyem i w taki oto sposób całe błędne koło zamykało się na tym, że albo użyje swojej ręki i uczynnego kibla albo.... bingo! Harry podniósł się i wysunął różdżkę z rękawa. To nie był Draco, ale z braku laku, wreszcie skorzysta z tego, co mu się należy jako mężowi. Rzucił na walizkę zaklęcie zmniejszające i wrzucił ją do kieszeni. Podszedł do okna.

— Niech cię diabli porwą, Malfoy, wiesz, jak ja nienawidzę zaspokajać się w czeluściach pochwy kobiety. To zdecydowanie zbyt często kończy się dziećmi. Faceci są prostsi w obsłudze. Jak masz jednego i stałego, to wiesz, że nie ma zagrożenia i żadnych niewygodnych gumek, przez które traci się przyjemność czucia ciepła wnętrza jego ciała.

Harry pokręcił głową i aportował się pod drzwi swojego domu. Na piętrze nie paliło się żadne światło, co oznaczało, że Ginny położyła już dzieci spać. Odetchnął i przekręcił klucz. Zdejmował właśnie buty, kiedy zdziwiona kobieta wyjrzała z salonu.

— Coś się stało? Jesteś wcześniej niż zwykle — mruknęła, podchodząc do niego.

— Nie, po prostu było nudno — odpowiedział, złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął w kierunku sypialni.

Skoro nie mógł mieć tego, którego chciał, zadowoli się tym, co ma. Pchnął małżonkę na łóżko i zdjął koszulę przez głowę. Pieścił ją w sposób rutynowy, tak jak zwykł to czynić kilka lat temu, nim poznał smak prawdziwej rozkoszy. Zanim smukłe palce kochanka pierwszy raz objęły jego członka. Drobne, szorstkie ręce Ginny nie potrafiły ich zastąpić. Nie jęczała tak jak on, nie lubiła tego co on, była inna, nie jego. Harry westchnął, co kobieta odebrała jako oznakę przyjemności, a co tak naprawdę było przejawem rezygnacji. Nie bawił się w długą grę wstępną. Dotknął, ugryzł i polizał tam gdzie trzeba, by kobieta zwilgotniała, po czym zsunął z siebie spodnie i wszedł w nią jednym, płynnym pchnięciem. Więcej brał niż dawał, ale dawać mógł komuś, komu chciał i do kogo należał, a tym kimś na pewno nie była jego mała, płytka żonka. Doszedł, bo w końcu po to rozpoczynał cały pseudo seks. Dla złagodzenia swojej oschłości cmoknął ją w nos i przyciągną do siebie. Zasnął, ale jego sny wypełnione były blond kosmykami rozsypanymi na ciemnozielonym prześcieradle.

***

Zwłoki czy nie zwłoki? Takie właśnie pytanie zadawał sobie mężczyzna, kiedy aportował się pod opuszczony budynek, będący raczej drewnianą, butwiejącą chatką w środku ciemnego i gęstego lasu. Idealna kryjówka dla upadłych popleczników Czarnego Pana. Doskonałe miejsce, by swobodnie oddawać się przyjemności torturowania kogoś. Żaden krzyk, żadne wołanie o pomoc nie dotrze do innych, mieszkających wiele mil dalej.

Ciało leżało twarzą do zmieni, a w dziurze ziejącej w głowie wiły się białe, niewielkie larwy. Nad ciałem latały wielkie muchy o pomarańczowych ślepiach. Zgromadzeni nad tym zjawiskiem aurorzy czekali na pojawienie się swojego szefa, po którego posłali ekspresową sowę. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze, że ten był już w pobliżu i obserwował ich z oddali, zastanawiając się, czy to naprawdę zgraja tak niekompetentnych idiotów, czy tylko ludzie przerażeni czymś, czego on z takiej odległości nie widział. Westchnął i dodając sobie animuszu podszedł do zbiorowiska, przepychając się łokciami. Zobaczył to i tylko jakaś nieznajoma, do tej pory nieodkryta jeszcze siła woli zmusiła go, by się nie cofnąć, zawrócić i uciec.

— Czy on nie żyje, szefie? — mruknął młodziutki auror, który pewnie dopiero co ukończył kurs.

— Nie mam pojęcia, Chris — odpowiedział Ron, ostrożnie postępując krok do przodu. Spłoszony czerw zagłębił się w otwartą ranę z cichym plaśnięciem. Ciało jęknęło, a wraz z tym cichym dźwiękiem uwolniła się fala pomocy. Weasley nie wiedział dokładnie, kto rzucił się w stronę leżącego, nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć, kto go odwrócił, ale jedno zapamiętał bardzo, ale to bardzo dokładnie. Nienaturalnie opuchnięta, miejscami żółta twarz i odór rozkładającego się mięsa oraz para oczu zwisająca na cieniutkich, białych paskach ni to mięsa, ni ścięgien. Puste oczodoły, przez które można było zajrzeć do wnętrza mężczyzny. Jeden z podtrzymujących ciało aurorów przyjrzał się im dokładnie i popatrzył na swojego szefa.

— Szare. — Ron Weasley niebezpiecznie głośno przełknął ślinę. Czuł, jak obiad podchodzi mu do gardła, ale nie pozwolił sobie na przyjemność, jakiej właśnie oddawał się jego młodszy współpracownik. Odetchnął i skinął głową.

— Zadanie wykonane. Upewnijcie się, że w Świętym Mungu odpowiednio się nim zajmą — rozkazał i z cichym pstryknięciem aportował się z polany pod małą, drewnianą chatką.

Siedząc w swoim gabinecie, bardzo powoli i metodycznie przybijał krwistoczerwony stempel na wierzchu śnieżnobiałej teczki z aktami. Jego pierwsza duża sprawa, właśnie taka, za jaką przełożony mógłby nagrodzić go minimalną podwyżką. Dzięki której Hermiona wreszcie przestałaby cały czas mówić o niewystarczających środkach do życia, oraz dzięki której on sam poczułby wreszcie, że robi coś sensownego.

— I widzisz, Ron, chciałeś wielkiej sprawy, a dostałeś wielkie gówno — zaśmiał się pusto.

Latająca do tej pory pod sufitem mucha, węsząc na ubraniu mężczyzny zapach rozkładającego się mięsa, z donośnym bzyczeniem zaczęła pikować w dół.

***

Jeśli życie jest szare, to ten szczególny odcień szarości, jakim wyróżniały się oczy mężczyzny, był kolorem, w którego barwy mogło przybrać się jestestwo tego szczególnego człowieka. Odkrycie, że tak prozaiczny, bezosobowy kolor może zawierać tak wiele odcieni, głębi, spłyceń i rozmyć, był dla niego niepojęty. Patrzył w te oczy tak wiele razy, analizował przez nie jego głębię. Sprawiał, że przesłaniały się mgłą pożądania, rozświetlały iskrami rozbawienia czy gniewu. Teraz te oczy leżały przed nim na małej, białej tacy. Nabiegłe krwią białka, rozszerzone źrenice i szklane, bezduszne, zbyt jasne jak dla Harry'ego tęczówki, wciąż patrzyły, choć nigdy więcej nie mogły już niczego zobaczyć.

Gniew budził się powoli. Zaczął się od delikatnego pulsowania skroni i sukcesywnie schodził w dół, zacisnął krtań i przyspieszył bicie serca. Fala ciepłej, pulsującej krwi rozeszła się żyłami po całym ciele, docierając również do mózgu, gdzie wybuchnęła kaskadą czarnych, a może czerwonych plamek przed oczami młodego aurora. Cichy, cichuteńki warkot spowodował, że siedzący w wygodnym fotelu uzdrowiciel skurczył się, starając nie rzucać się zbytnio w oczy. Dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść rozwarła się, a po chwili uderzyła w blat biurka. Martwe oczy podskoczyły na tacy i jedno z nich potoczyło się powoli w stronę medyka. Mężczyzna miał nieodparte wrażenie, że mimo iż pozbawione życia, patrzyło na niego oskarżycielsko.

— I wy, do kurwy nędzy, macie czelność nazywać się specjalistami?! — warknął Harry.

— Panie Potter, my... — zaczął, ale przerwało mu kolejne uderzenie.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co próbowaliście zrobić. Fakty są takie, że tam jest człowiek, a tutaj są jego oczy. Nie zaprzeczy pan, prawda?

— Nie, ale było za późno — westchnął lekarz. — Kilka dni wcześniej być może coś dałoby się zrobić, ale teraz nie ma szans. Nieważne, ile pan będzie pan krzyczał, nie przywrócę mu wzroku. Nie jestem cudotwórcą.

Harry warknął, ale usiadł i z pewną rezerwą popatrzył na siedzącego przed nim medyka. Stojący w kącie pokoju i czujący się jak piąte koło u wozu Ron Weasley pomyślał, że o czymś nie wie, że coś umknęło jego uwadze albo nie został dopuszczony do jakiejś wielkiej tajemnicy. Nie miał jednak zamiaru pytać. Im mniej wiedział, tym lepiej. Tym bardziej, że osoba jego siostry wiązała go z całą sprawą zbyt mocno. Nie daj Boże kazano by mu wybierać. Mógł szukać igieł w stogach siana, jedną nawet udało mu się znaleźć, mógł być powiernikiem złych wiadomości i przywozić do Munga żyjące trupy, ale w to akurat nie miał zamiaru się mieszać. Potrząsnął głową, skupiając się ponownie na toczącej się w pomieszczeniu rozmowie.

— Ma pan świadomość, że trzeba go stąd zabrać? — mruknął lekarz.

— Nie, nie mam, jestem głupszy niż się panu wydaje — sarknął Harry, przewracając oczami. — Niech pana o to głowa nie boli, ma gdzie mieszkać.

Podniósł się i odsunął krzesło. Zerknął na Rona, ale kiedy ten nie wykazał zainteresowania tematem, uśmiechnął się i wrócił wzrokiem do lekarza.

— Wrócę za godzinę lub dwie.

***

Ginewra Weasley siedziała na łóżku i płakała, patrząc jak jej mąż, który za chwilę może przestać być jej mężem, krząta się po jeszcze niedawno ich, a teraz już tylko jej sypialni, pakując wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Pięć minut temu oświadczył jej całkowicie spokojnie, jakby była to rzecz jasna i oczywista, że odchodzi, że ją zostawia, że ma innego. Innego! Nie jakąś tam blond lafiryndę, którą mogłaby zniszczyć. Jej mąż, który z nią sypiał, z którym ma dzieci, woli facetów. Nie, nie facetów, jednego faceta, Malfoya!

— Harry, nie możesz! — krzyknęła zrywając się z łóżka.

— Tak mówisz kochanie? — odpowiedział spokojnie i zerknął na nią znad na wpół spakowanej walizki.

— Tak, dokładnie tak. Tak nie postępują bohaterowie, książęta z bajek, rycerze na białych koniach! — krzyknęła.

Harry roześmiał się i posłał swojej trywialnej, prawie byłej żonie pobłażliwy uśmiech.

— Nie wiedziałem, że wierzysz w bajki, ale skoro tak, musisz uznać, że twój bohater się stoczył, książę okazał się ropuchą, a rycerzowi zabili konia — odpowiedział.

Ginny zgrzytnęła zębami.

— Harry, pomyśl. Nazwisko twojego wspaniałego, jedynego w swoim rodzaju kochanka jest zbrukane, nieczyste i dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie wróci ono do lat swojej świetności. Chcesz żyć z piętnem jego Mrocznego Znaku? Naprawdę tego chcesz? Masz spokojny pewny dom, żonę, która zawsze na ciebie czeka. Zostawiając mnie, zostawiasz również to wszystko dla wielkiej niewiadomej i boskiego seksu. Warto?

— Warto — mruknął miękko. — Dla smaku jego spermy, zapachu jego wody kolońskiej, miękkości jego włosów czy też dla smukłych palców, które jednym ruchem potrafią sprawić, że twardnieję na kamień.

Ginny skrzywiła się, jakby mężczyzna dał jej w twarz. Wiedziała, że przegrała. Harry nie musiał jej tego wszystkiego mówić. Wyraz jego oczu i ciepło, jakie w nich gościło, kiedy wypowiedziała nazwisko „Malfoy”, w zupełności wystarczyło jej za odpowiedź. Westchnęła i otworzyła drugą walizkę. Jeśli chciała zachować resztkę godności, mogła równie dobrze pomóc mu się spakować.

***

Draco Malfoy nie miał ochoty opowiadać o tym, co się stało, tak samo jak nie chciał w ogóle interesować się całą sprawą. Sterylnie biała, cicha, pusta i obca szpitalna sala była jego azylem. Azylem, którego, o ironio, nie widział. Człowiek, który od wielu lat bał się ciemności, został w niej zamknięty i zmuszony do zaprzyjaźnienia się z nią. Ciemność jest opozycją jasności, jej antagonistą, chociaż po głębszym zastanowieniu może agonistą. W końcu gdyby nie ciemność, nie byłoby jasności i odwrotnie. Te dwa stany współistniały ze sobą i Draco poszukiwał właśnie czegoś, czego mógłby się złapać, co stałoby się jego światełkiem w tunelu. Wiedział nawet, kogo chciałby się chwycić, ale jego kochanek jak na złość nie pojawił się w szpitalu ani raz. A może był, tylko on o tym nie wiedział, a Harry zobaczył go i uznał, że okaleczony kochanek to już nic niewarty kochanek, że tamto wyznanie było tylko pustym słowem. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ciche pukanie do drzwi i delikatny, znajomy zapach.

— Powiedziałem im, że przyjdzie po mnie mój kochanek — mruknął.

— Właśnie przyszedł — powiedział Harry, podchodząc do niego i pomagając mu wstać.

— Gdzie mnie zabierzesz? — zapytał niepewnie, przywierając do boku mężczyzny.

— Do domu, a gdzieżby indziej? — zaśmiał się, całując go we włosy. — Do domu, mój arystokrato, by przywrócić ci życie.

Zgarbiona lekko postać Dracona Malfoya wyprostowała się, kąciki ust uniosły się w tak dobrze znanym ironicznym uśmiechu. Powieki drgnęły, pozostając jednak zamkniętymi.

Dom to miejsce, gdzie dusza spotyka ciało.


End file.
